we?
by satennejyp
Summary: Tente menolak perjodohan antara dirinya dan Neji. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Tenten terus di paksa oleh ayahnya? /"kapan waktunya ada kata kita?"/"kita tidak mungkin menikah Neji! Kita tidak berjodoh!"/ AU
1. prologue

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NejiTen

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

"Tenten-sama, Tenko-sama memanggil anda."

"Ya, aku akan keluar," ucap gadis berambut auburn, dengan gaya rambut cepol dua.

Tenten. Gadis yang masih bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Dia gadis yang tertutup dan tomboy. Dia juga ahli bela diri, terutama kendo. Ia tidak tertarik pada lelaki, tapi dia bukan seorang yuri. Ia mempunyai kucing yang sangat lucu, namanya Kun. Tenten sangat sayang pada kucing itu.

Tenten membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan malas. Bagaimana tidak malas, ia sedang enak-enakkan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Eh, ayahnya memanggilnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau jadi anak yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya. Diakan tidak mau dikutuk jadi batu yang menyatu dengan karang *abaikan*

"Tenten duduk disini!," ucap ibunya Tenten sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Tenten pun menghampiri ibunya.

"Kenapa ayah memanggilku?," tanya Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

"Tenten kau sekarang kelas 11, 'kan?", tanya ayahnya. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan serius. Perasaannya tidak enak saat ini.

"Kau sudah besar Tenten, kau sudah pantas untuk menikah," ucap ibunya sembari memegang pundak Tenten.

Tenten memandang ibunya tak percaya. Menikah? Dia masih kelas 11. Dia masih begitu kecil dan imut. Perasaan Tenten semakin tidak enak saja.

"Maksud ibu apa?," Tenten bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Ayah bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman ayah," ucap ayah Tenten sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Tenten terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut, jika dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenali. Bagaimana jika ia dijodohkan dengan kakek-kakek. Tapi, ayahnya bilang ia dijodohkan dengan anak temannya. Mungkin saja umur 20 tahun-an.

"Dia seumuran denganmu, Tenten," ucap ibunya sembari tersenyum.

Seumuran? Jika ia dijodohkan dengan yang seumuran, bagaimana orang itu bisa menafkahi Tenten? Memangnya Tenten mau di beri makan rumput?

"Kalau dia seumuran denganku, bagaimana Caranya dia menafkahiku?," tanya Tenten dengan sengit.

"Dia anak orang kaya, Tenten. Kau akan tinggal dengan keluarganya, mereka akan melayanimu dengan baik," ucap ayahnya. Tenten makin heran dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia harus tinggal bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Mereka pasti akan kesepian.

Tenten mengusap wajahnya, ia sungguh lelah saat ini. Ia tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan situasi ini. Ia terlalu terkejut saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Perusahaan ayah hampir bangkrut, Tenten. Jika kau dijo-"

"Jadi, tujuan perjodohan ini adalah uang?," tanya Tenten memotong perkataan ayahnya. Ayah Tenten hanya diam, dan Tenten semakin tidak percaya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Tenten. Ibu dan ibunya orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu membuat perjanjian saat kami SMA. Jika kami mempunyai anak yang berbeda jenis kelamin, kami harus menjodohkannya," ucap ibunya. Tenten menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Bisa-bisanya ibunya membuat perjanjian konyol seperti itu.

"Ibunya mempunyai penyakit yang parah, Tenten. Kau harus membahagiakannya," ucap ayahnya

.

Tenten tercenung, ibunya orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya mempunyai penyakit. Ia orang yang sangat tidak tegaan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau dijodohkan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!," ucap Tenten sembari berlari ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang ingin ayah katakan?," tanya pemuda bermata lavender itu.

"Ibumu ingin kau menikah Neji. Turuti permintaannya," ucap ayahnya. Neji hanya memandang ayahnya datar.

Ayahnya memegang pundak Neji. Ia menatap mata yang sama dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia menitikkan air mata. Neji terkejut melihatnya. Ayahnya terkenal dengan ketegasannya, tapi sekarang ia melihat ayahnya sedang menangis.

"Tapi ayah, aku tidak punya calon istri. Aku harus bagaimana?," tanya Neji. Apa Neji keberatan menikah di usia muda? Jawabannya, TIDAK. Neji akan melakukan segalanya demi membahagiakan ibunya.

"Ibumu sudah menemukan calon istri yang cocok Neji," ucap Hizas. Neji hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia yakin, pilihan ibunya tidak akan salah.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?," tanya Neji.

"Tenten, dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Dia jarang bersosialisasi, sepertimu. Bedanya, kau masih mempunyai teman. Dan dia tidak punya teman sama sekali," ucap Hizasi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih duduk di sofa.

Neji hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Konoha Gakure? Musuh sekolahnya?

"Jadi, namanya Tenten? Dia sekolah di Konoha Gakure?," tanya teman Neji yang berambut blonde dan mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menceritakan semua yang ayahnya katakan semalam pada Naruto-satu-satunya temannya. Naruto biasa saja mendengar Neji akan menikah dengan murid Konoha Gakure.

"Temanku juga sekolah disana," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar. Neji hanya meng'oh'riakan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau ingin melihat gadis itu? Aku pernah melihat siswi Konoha Gakure memakai name tage Tenten," tawar Naruto. Neji hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana, kalau Tenten yang kau maksud bukan Tenten yang akan menikah denganku?," tanya Neji. Ia merasa temannya ini sok tahu. Mungkin saja bukan Tenten yang itu. Tapi, Naruto sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya benar.

"Mana mungkin ada lagi yang bernama sepuluh sepuluh. Ayolah!," bujuk Naruto. Naruto sangatlah keras kepala, tidak ada gunanya Neji menolak. Dengan malas Neji menganggukkan kepalanya.

Neji memandang gerbang besar di depannya. Sekolah di hadapannya sangatlah besar, lebih besar dari sekolahnya. Neji sangat kagum dengan sekolah di hadapannya. Kalau tahu begini, ia pasti memilih sekolah disini dari pada di Suna Gakure. Tapi, sekolah ini sangat jaih dari mansionnya.

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Anehnya, murid-murid itu melemparkan senyuman pada Neji dan Naruto. Dan kadang, ada yang menyapa mereka-lebih tepatnya Naruto. Hei, bukannya jika kita bertemu murid dari musuh sekolah kita akan melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian? Tapi, kenapa mereka malah tersenyum pada Neji dan Naruto?

"Hei, kuning!," sapa seseorang pada Naruto. Orang itu berambut coklat dan ada tato taring si kedua pipinya. "Sudah lama kau tidak kesini lagi,"

"Hei manusia guk guk! Kalau aku sering kesini, bisa-bisa dianggap penghianat oleh sekolahku," ucap Naruto sembari tertawa. Dan orang tadi-Kiba juga tertawa.

"Kau kesini ingin bertemu pasangan homomu? Dan ini siapa?," tanya Kiba sembari menunjuk Neji.

"Dia temanku, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Apa-apaan kau ini, aku tidak punya pasangan homo. Lagi pula, aku hanya mengantar temanku yang ingin bertemu pujaan hatinya," ucap Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil! Eh, aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa!," ucap Kiba sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jaa!," ucap Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Neji, itu Tenten. Perempuan yang bercepol dua," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk gadis yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang.

Neji memandang gadis itu. Tidak seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, gadis itu berjalan sendirian sembari menekuk wajahnya. Neji heran pada gadis itu, kenapa ia tidak punya teman. Apakah menurutnya, teman itu hal yang merepotkan? Menurut Neji, seharusnya gadis itu punya teman. Walaupun hanya satu orang.

"Tenten!," ucap Naruto sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

 **To be continued**

 **Holla!**

 **Aku datang kembali lagi dengan fanfic NejiTen. Semoga kalian suka. Yang baca tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya!**

 **Salam keren**

 **19 Maret 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tenten!" panggil Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Ia menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk tangannya. Naruto hany menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melambaikan tanganya mengisyaratkan agar Tenten menghampiri dirinya—dan Neji.

Tenten menghampiri Naruto dan Neji. Tenten memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Pasalnya dirinya sering dianggap tidak ada. Tetapi, sekarang ada seseorang memanggilnya dan orang itu bukan murid di sekolahnya.

"apa aku mengenal kalian?" Tanya Tenten pada Naruto dan Neji. Naruto hanya memandang Neji dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"ternyata dia sangat kawaii, Neji. Aku juga jadi menyukainya. Tapi tenang, aku tiadak akan merebut calon istrimu" ucap Naruto menggoda Neji. Neji hanya memandang naruto datar.

Tenten bingung dengan kedua pria di depannya. Mereka memanggil Tenten, tapi mereka malah asyik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Jangan-jangan mereka memanggil dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting mereka. Lebih baik dirinya pergi. Tenten melangkahkan kakinya, tapi sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Tenten memperhatikan pria yang menahan tangannya.

' _si rambut panjang ternyata'_ batin Tenten sembari menatap pria yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"jangan pergi dulu, Tenten-chan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang di sedih-sedihkan.

"sebenarnya kalian ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Tenten. Tenten sangat sebal dengan kedua pria dihadapannya, mereka membuat tenten sangat muak dengan kehidupannya. "dan tolong, lepaskan tanganku".

Neji baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia masih menggenggam tangan Tenten. Neji segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, jangan seperti itu kepada calon suamimu!" ucap Naruto sembari (pura-pura) memelototi Tenten. Tenten hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

 _"Sebenarnya, si kuning ini siapa sih? Sudah tiba-tiba memanggil orang, terus seenaknya memanggil nama orang memakai embel-embel 'chan', sekarang bicara tentang suami. Huh! Mereka membuatku kesal saja!"_ batin Tenten kesal.

Tenten segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua pria yang (menurutnya) tidak waras itu. Sebelum di tahan lagi, Tenten langsung berlari meninggalkan dua pria tadi. Tenten juga sangat kesal, karena mereka ia menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid di sekolahnya. Hari-harinya menjadi semakin sial saja.

 _'Greb!'_

Dan sialnya lagi, ia lagi-lagi ditahan oleh pria tadi. Mau tidak mau, Tenten membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Neji dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tenten dengan nada sinis. Ia menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Neji dengan nada datar. Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran.

Tenten merebahkan badannya di ranjang king sizenya. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan. Dia masih heran dengan dua orang aneh tadi.

"Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga, ya? Hm.." ucap Tenten sembari menutup kelopak matanya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia sangat pusing saat ini.

Tenten segera membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya penuh dengan keterkejutan. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju dapur, dimana ibunya berada.

"Ibu!" teriak Tenten sembari memasang wajah penuh keterkejutan. Ibunya juga terkejut melihatnya. Ibunya segera menghampiri anaknya itu. Ia menatapa Tenten penuh khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Tenten?" tanya ibu Tenten.

"Siapa lelaki itu? SIAPA LELAKI YANG AKAN DIJODOHKAN DENGANKU?" tanya Tenten-atau bisa disebut teriakkan. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Hyuuga Neji" ucap ibu Tenten sembari tersenyum.

 **Tenten pov**

"Hyuuga Neji" ucap ibu sembari tersenyum. Oh ayolah ibu! Ini bukan waktunya untuk tersenyum.

Tubuhku seperti tidak ada energi. Aku terduduk di lantai. Kenapa aku harus di jodohkan dengan si rambut panjang itu!? Apakah tidak ada lelaki yang lain? Apa karena mereka kaya? Ah, sepertinya nasibku memang sial. Dinikahkan di umur yang masih belia.

"Jangan dramatis seperti itu, Tenten! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" ucap ibuku. Ia langsung meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ibuku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Memangnya, siapa yang tidak dramatis begitu tahu diri kita dijodohkan? Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak di kenal. Dan, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak adikku? Apa karena aku anak sulung? Atau karena aku seumuran dengan laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dari dapur. Aku melihat adikku yang baru pulang sekolah. Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Nee-chan!? Di baikin malah kayak gitu!" ucap adikku dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Adikku itu aneh, di saat keluarganya berbicara dengan bahasa yang formal, dia akan sebaliknya. Dia juga sering ubah-ubah suara. Kadang-kadang suaranya seperti lelaki. Aneh, 'kan?

Aku masih saja mengacuhkan adikku itu. Aku memilih kcembali ke kamarku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku. Lalu mengambil ponselku. Aku memainkan game yang ada di ponselku. Setelah bosan, aku membantingkan ponselku (ke ranjangku)

Hyuuga Neji?karena dirimu, aku dijodohkan denganmu. Karena kau kaya aku dijodohkan denganmu. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu. Sebaiknya, aku memikirkan cara menggagalkan perjodohan itu. Ya, aku harus mengagalkannya! Apa pun yang terjadi.

Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?

 **To be continued**

 **Terima kasih buat yang review!**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

 **Tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten duduk sembari memperhatikan sensei-nya. Terus terang, Tenten sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang sensei-nya terangkan. Masalah pribadinya membuat ia tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang.

 _Tet.. Tet.._

"Pelajaran hari ini berakhir, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian" ucap sensei Tenten sembari keluar dari kelas.

Bunyi yang Tenten inginkan sedari tadi, akhirnya berbunyi. Dengan buru-buru Tenten memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. Tenten keluar dari kelasnya dengan perasaan senang. Akhirnya, ia sekarang bisa menikmati kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi, ia juga harus menghadapi ayahnya yang terus memaksanya menyetujui perjodohan konyol itu.

"Tenten!" sapa gadis dengan rambut _blonde._ Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Tenten.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyapa dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terus ada di kepala Tenten. Sebenarnya Tenten ingin bertanya pada gadis ini. Tapi, Tenten terlalu malas untuk buka suara. Lebih baik ia menganggap gadis itu tidak ada, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eit, aku ingin bicara denganmu Tenten. Kumohon!" ucap gadis itu sembari memasang wajah memelas. Tenten hanya bisa jijik melihat tampang memelas itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tenten dengan nada sinis. Dan gadis blonde tadi langsung berbinar-binar.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Kemarin, aku melihatmu berbincang-bincang dengan murid Suna Gakuen. Dan mereka adalah murid populer di sekolah itu" ucap gadis blonde itu dengan nada yang riang.

Sebenarnya Tenten tidak mendengarkan yang gadis itu-Ino katakan. Tenten hanya mendengar saat gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Tenten dengan malas.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya tentang hobi mereka. Aku dari klub mading, semua orang pasti ingin tahu hobi murid populer Suna Gakuen" ucap Ino dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan gadis blonde itu.

Ino hanya bisa diam sembari memperhatikan punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh. Mungkin, ia tidak bisa mendekati gadis itu dengan mudah. Pura-pura dari klub mading bukanlah hal yang bagus.

 **Tenten pov**

Disinilah aku. Berjalan sendirian melewati gang sempit. Biasanya aku di jemput tousan. Tapi, kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku memilih jalan kaki. Aku malas terus-terusan dipaksa oleh tousan. Semoga di jalan ini tidak ada preman ataupun anjing.

Sebenarnya aku malas jalan gang kecil ini. Tapi, ini satu-satunya jalan menuju rumahku. Kenapa aku tahu? Ayahku pernah mengajakku jalan kaki, karena ban mobil bocor. Perjalanannya mungkin setengah jam.

Sialnya, doaku tidak terkabul. Ada tiga preman yang sangat menakutkan di depanku. Aku memang jago berkelahi. Tapi, aku juga perempuan. Pasti takut jika melihat preman yang wajahnya sangar. Tapi, kenapa preman-premannya kurus seperti tidak pernah makan.

"Hai manis, mau abang anterin?" ucap salah satu preman yang botak. Dia mendekatiku. Wah, aku harus siap.

"Mau apa kau? Mau aku tendang sampa planet Neptunus?" tanyaku sembari mengambil kuda-kuda. Kedua tanganku terkepal di depan wajahku.

Si preman botak terus saja mendekatiku. Ia menyeringai. Ah, aku mulai takut saat ini. Tapi aku harus menyembunyikan raut wajah takutku.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" semua preman itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan lambang kipas.

Semua preman itu langsung ketakutan. Semua preman langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan pria tadi. Siapa pria itu? Dan ada apa dengan kalung dengan lambang kipas? Apa itu sebuah jimat?

"Terima kasih telah menolongku" ucapku sembari berojigi. Dari pada lama-lama disini, lebih baik aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seragammu sama denganku. Dengan artian, kau bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatmu di kerumunan fansku. Ah, mungkin fansku terlalu banyak. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengenalamu," ucap pria itu. Oh, pantas saja ia memegang kalung dengan lambang kipas. Ternyata dia seorang Uchiha. Tapi, apa katanya tadi? Aku fansnya? Cih! Aku tidak sudi jadi fansnya. Mengenalnya saja tidak.

Akan aku jelaskan tentang informasi mengenai Uchiha. Uchiha corp adalah perusahaan terbesar. Setelah itu disusul oleh Hyuuga Corp. Uchiha juga terkenal dengan matanya yang tajam, setajam mata elang. Yang kutahu tentang Uchiha hanya itu saja, itupun aku tidak sengaja dengar percakapan ayahku dan ibuku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa nama margaku? Margaku Mitsashi. Mitsashi Tenten. Mitsashi corp tidak terlalu terkenal. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha corp. Sangat jauh. Tapi, hubungan perusahaan ayahku dengan Uchiha corp lumayan baik.

Eh, lebih baik kembali ke cerita.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali, Uchiha," ucapku sembari tersenyum miring. Dia tersenyum remeh.

"Itu memang fakta, 'kan?," ucapnya sembari tersenyum remeh. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria ini. Dia sangat percaya diri sekali.

"Maaf mengecilkan hatimu Uchiha, tapi aku bukan penggemarmu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu, apalagi mengenalmu," ucapku sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh. Pertama, pria berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Kedua, pria dengan rambut panjang dan indah yang tiba-tiba membuat hidupku kacau. Ketiga, perempuan dengan rambut blonde yang tiba-tiba membuat satu permintaan padaku (yang aku tidak tahu apa permintaannya itu). Dan sekarang, pria Uchiha dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan berubah.

 **Normal pov**

Neji duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV. Beberapa kali ia mengubah-ubah chanel mencari acara TV yang menarik. Tapi, sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan acara TV yang menarik.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Ponsel Neji bergetar. Neji dengan malas mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Maaf Neji, dia seperti tidak tertarik mengetahui kehidupanmu. Bahkan aku berpura-pura jadi anggota klub mading"_

"Untuk apa kau pura-pura jadi anggota klub mading?," tanya Neji. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

 _"Agar aku bisa berpura-pura memintanya mengorek informasi tentangmu"_ ucap seseorang di seberang sana sembari tertawa renyah. _"Sepertinya aku harus jadi temannya dulu, pasti aku akan bisa mendekatkanmu dengannya. Lagi pula aku kasihan padanya, sudah SMA tapi tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ah! Selamat datang! Neji sudah dulu ya? Ada pelanggan"_ ucap Sang penelpon. setelah itu, sang penelpon mematikan teleponnya.

 **Neji pov**

Untung Ino sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapat informasi tentang gadis panda itu. Kalau bukan demi kaasan, aku tidak mungkin repot-repot mencari informasi tentangnya. Aku juga tidak mau di jodohkan dengan gadis panda itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini keinginan kaasan. Bagaimana pun juga, membahagiakan kaasan adalah suatu keharusan bagiku. Sepertinya, aku harus berterima kasih pada Ino dan Naruto setelah semua ini selesai.

 **To be continued**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Sasu-kun muncul! Apa pendapat kalian tentang kemunculan Sasuke?

Kalau ada typo atau tanda baca yang gak benar tolong kasih tahu ya! Soalnya ngetiknya juga mendadak.

 **Hima :** ini sudah dilanjut..

 **salam** **keren v**


End file.
